Le chemin
by illiria
Summary: Oneshot, songfic, slash DracoHarry homophobe s’abstenir, Happy end! Après la fin de la guerre, Harry tombe dans une grosse dépression. Pendant la guerre, le sauveur du monde sorcier c’était aperçu qu’il éprouvait des sentiments pour le gosse de riche en c


_**Le chemin**_

Résumé : One-shot, song-fic, slash Draco/Harry homophobe s'abstenir, Happy end! Après la fin de la guerre, Harry tombe dans une grosse dépression. Pendant la guerre, le sauveur du monde sorcier c'était aperçu qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le gosse de riche en chef, son rival de toujours, la beauté la plus froide et cruelle que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu, mais pour ceux qui voudraient un nom plus conventionnel, c'est Draco Malefoy. L'amour de la vie du survivant se montrait plus massacrant encore depuis que celui-ci avait vaincu Voldemort. Étrangement, le Serpentard ne cherchait plus les coups avec Harry, il les évitait même. Voici les conséquences de leurs actes sur la chanson le chemin de Kyo. Drame, amour et comédie sont au rendez-vous! Ps : je dédie cette fic à mon bêta reader et ami Max Orion.

Note : C'est ma première one-shot alors soyez indulgent. Je crois que tout a été dit alors bonne lecture!

POV Draco

Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas me promener dans les couloirs à cette heure tardive, mais je m'en tape. Je suis Draco Malefoy après tout! Ok d'accord, Draco tout court puisque mon mangemort de père m'a renié, mais de toute façon j'ai pas besoin du Malefoy, j'ai assez de caractère seul pour me faire craindre! Non, moi je n'ai besoin de rien, rien sauf… ARGH! Non, il ne faut pas que j'y pense, je ne veux pas que son visage me poursuive encore, pas maintenant! Les portes, j'y suis arrivé! Argh! Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'a pas huiler les charnières des portes d'entrer, le vieux papy prendrez-vous-un-sorbet-citron??? Le bruit est infernal, Voldemort vient sûrement de se retourner dans sa tombe à cause de tout ce boucan. Pitié, je veux pas voir Mcgo débarquer avec sa robe écossaise, son masque vert anti-rides qui ne marche même pas et ces bigoudis accompagné de Rogue avec son string rose en dentelle!!! L'HORREUR, je crèverais mes magnifiques prunelles grise avant de supporter un tel spectacle! Bon, personne à l'horizon? Pas de bigoudis, ni de string? Ok, je sors. Il fait un de ces froid dehors, mais je n'arrive pas à sentir le vent glacé me fouetter le visage, non… je viens de le repérer, SON chêne. Vous me demanderez comment je fais pour le reconnaître parmi tout les autres, c'est simple, en plus d'avoir la mémoire atrocement longue, je l'observe tout les jours alors qu'il est en dessous de cet arbre centenaire. Pathétique? Oui, je sais. C'est indigne de moi, j'en ai conscience, mais le renier serait encore plus pathétique. C'est moi, Draco Malefoy, fils du bras droit de celui-qui-a-été-vaincu, tombeur de ces dames, prince des Serpentards, élu mec le plus sexy de l'année par le magasine playwitch, le plus prétentieux tipe de Poudlard, un futur grand sorcier et j'en passe… qui a une faiblesse. Une seule et unique et elle porte un nom bien précis… Harry Potter. Ce sale Griffondor buté aux yeux émeraude occupe toute mes pensés. Pourquoi? Si seulement je le savais! Mais après tout je ne crois pas que ça s'explique… n'allez pas penser que je vire fleur bleue là! Je suis toujours Draco Malefoy que diable, vous ne me verrez pas écrire des poèmes ou aller chanter des sérénades sous la tour des griffys, j'ai ma dignité! Bon, c'est pas tout, mais mes membres engourdis par le froid me crient de bouger alors je me dirige vers l'arbre tant convoité. Je m'affale au pied du tronc et laisse retombé ma tête sur celui-ci. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller à penser à Harry. Il est si émouvant avec ces deux pierres de Jade qui ont l'air si triste… un bel ange. Voilà ce à quoi il ressemble, un ange dont on aurait arraché les ailes. Mon ange…

Regarde-toi assis dans l'ombre,

À la lueur de nos mensonges,

Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle.

POV Harry

Une autre nuit à être tourmenté par son visage si fin et aux traits si cruel… pourquoi m'ignore-tu? Suis-je si lamentable que je ne mérite même pas un regard de toi? Je crois bien que si. Après tout, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Ils pensent tous que c'est parce que j'ai tué Voldemort que je suis dans cet état, mais ils se gourent sur toute la ligne. C'est toi qui me trouble mon cœur. Pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'appeler comme ça? Parce que c'est toi le détenteur du mien. Le cœur est ce qui nous maintient en vie et tu es la seule personne qui me raccroche à cette terre, donc il est bien choisi. Voilà que je me parle, tu as raison, je suis complètement dingue, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je suis fou de toi. Si tu savais… mais tu ne s'auras jamais. Je n'aurais pas la force de te voir éclater d'un rire froid en me balançant que je suis faible. Au début, quand je commençais à penser à toi autrement que comme un ennemi, je venais me réfugier dans la tour d'astronomie pour fuir les glaciers qui te servent de prunelle, mais maintenant c'est le contraire. J'attends ce moment dans la journée avec une impatience cru, parce que oui, je viens ici tout les soirs. J'observe les étoiles en imaginant voir la même étincelle dans tes yeux. Dans ma tête je te vois sourire et tu es encore plus beau que d'ordinaire. Je t'imagine près de moi, sans insultes, ni coups… juste nous. T'avoir à mes côtés seraient tellement vivifiant, j'en tremble juste d'y penser. On est si loin l'un de l'autre, mais paradoxalement si proche… je t'ai vu pleurer, je t'ai vu crier, je t'ai vu souffrir, je t'ai vu sourire pour la toute première fois lorsqu'on a gagné… et pourtant tu ne m'offre pas ta présence. Je n'y ai pas droit, malgré que je me suis battu pour toi, mais après tout tu me déteste alors c'est normal. Je suis si égoïste, j'en sais plus sur toi que personne n'en s'aura jamais et j'en demande encore plus. Mais je veux tout savoir de toi, si tu t'es cassé un bras un jour, à quel âge tu as perdu ta première dent, TOUT! Je te veux avec tes qualités et tes défauts, avec ton sarcasme et ta douceur, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Ça y est, je dérape, maintenant je parle comme si j'étais prêtre lors d'une cérémonie de mariage, remarque ça irait bien avec un surnom que tu me donnes, Saint- Potter! Ces temps-ci, je ne l'entends plus comme le balafré, le golden-boy, pote Potter ou Potty. Tu ne peux pas me les dire parce que tu ne me cherche plus. Ah! Cette époque me semble si loin maintenant, je la regrette presque. Tu me voyais au moins à ce moment là…

Regarde-toi à l'autre pôle,

Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge,

On a changé à la longue.

POV Draco

Je n'en peux plus, mon cœur s'oppresse, comme prisonnier d'un étau. Ma sublime carcasse n'arrive plus à contenir la douleur de mon cœur. J'aimerais la soulager, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire pour. La douleur est insoutenable, pourquoi n'es-tu pas là? J'ai besoin de ta présence plus que jamais, je t'en pris viens. Je te protégerais du monde entier si tu viens près de moi car tu me donneras la force de combattre comme avant, mon ange. Sans toi je suis faible et avec toi je suis fort. Alors viens, parce qu'aussi non je mourrai. Mes forces m'ont abandonné, je me sens mourir et je n'ai plus envie de me battre contre la mort qui me réclame. Est-ce que tu t'en rendras compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard? Peut-être, mais la mort aura quand même raison de moi parce que tu ne seras jamais à moi… jamais. Cette constatation me saute en pleine figure et ce qui me reste d'espoir me déserte subitement. Alors, je pousse le plus grand cri d'animal blesser qu'il m'ait donné. Je cris jusqu'à ce que mes poumons se ratatinent à cause du manque d'oxygène, je cris comme même sous les doloris de Voldemort je n'ai jamais crié, je cris jusqu'à ce que ma voix se brise. Puis, seul li silence inlassable de la nuit me répond. Je ramène mes genoux à ma poitrine et repose délicatement ma tête sur ceux-ci. Je voudrais me recroqueviller jusqu'à disparaître, mais je n'y arrive pas. Plusieurs personnes se seraient déjà suicidées à ma place, mais je ne le fais pas pour Harry. Pas par amour ou espoir, je n'ai plus d'illusion là-dessus depuis deux bonnes minutes, mais par respect. Mon ange a souffert le martyr pour qu'on ait une vie meilleure, alors me l'a retiré serait la pire insulte que je pourrais lui faire. On s'entend, je ne ferais rien pour, mais je ne ferais rien contre. Je l'attends de pied ferme, la délivrance éternelle! Mais elle me semble pas prête à venir me chercher malheureusement. Hey bien, je l'attendrais ici, elle sera bien obliger de me donner un peu d'attention parce que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais a supporter ton regard vert une fois de plus. C'est décidé…

On a parcouru les chemins,

On a tenu la distance,

Et je te hais de tout mon corps,

Mais je t'adore,

On a parcouru les chemins,

On a souffert en silence,

Et je te hais de tout mon corps,

Mais je t'adore encore.

POV Harry

Je regarde l'horizon sans vraiment le voir. Mes yeux sont dans le vague et des Flashs Back de certains moments de ma vie débile dans ma tête. Tu as tellement changé en sept ans, c'est hallucinant! Et certains osent prétendre que tu es le même… c'est qu'ils sont vraiment bêtes! Et méchant par-dessus le marché! Oui, je sais, pas besoin de me le dire que je ne sais pas insulter! Pfft, pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu es loin d'être le Draco Malefoy que j'ai rencontré à l'âge de onze ans. Outre le fait que tu sois beaucoup mieux roulé, tu as choisi tes idéaux. Si ce n'était pas du courage de s'élever contre ton père et les mangemorts, je ne suis plus le survivant! … C'est quoi ce cri? On dirait un animal… oh non! Les bisounours attaquent Poudlard c'est ça? Viteuuhhhh! Tous aux abris, ils vont nous faire des super câlins! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (Conscience) Mais non 'Ry, Tu sais bien que c'est impossible, ils existent même pas! C'est sûrement un centaure qui c'est emmêlé les pattes et est tombé… regarde, tu verras bien Mais je ne vois rien! Surprenant quand on sait que tu es à moitié myope même avec tes lunettes et qu'il fait un noir de loup dehors Attend un peu, j'aperçois quelque chose! Miracle! OH MON DIEU!!! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a 'Ry??? Tu es encore plus pâle que quand tu as surpris Remus et Rogue à moitié nu dans les cachots, Rem' a cheval sur Sev avec un fouet à la main… C'est Draco! Il est replié sur lui-même sous ce chêne! Merlin faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard! Je m'élance à toute allure dans les escaliers, manquant de près de me casser la figure dans ceux-ci. Je dévale les marches vitesse grand huit et je cours à en perdre le souffle. Je n'ai jamais eut aussi peur de toute ma vie avant cet instant. Mon cœur n'a pas manqué un battement, mais plusieurs. Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Je vis dans une maison de verre,

À moitié remplit de ton eau,

Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte.

POV Draco

Pourquoi hein? Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui pourrait me dire pourquoi??? C'est qui le con qui a déclaré un jour « être ou ne pas être, là est la question »? Oh oui, Shakespeare… hey bien je t'emmerde! La vraie question c'est pourquoi! Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux du survivant? Pourquoi est-ce que mon ange ne m'aimera jamais? Et finalement pourquoi superman met des boxers par-dessus ces collants??? Euh, laisser tombé la dernière question, mais le principe est là! Il y en a pas un qui aurait une réponse à me fournir??? Seule le chant des grillons me répond. Oh et puis aller vous faire foutre! Le fait est que je suis entrain de me les geler dehors et tout ce que je souhaite c'est de crever d'hypothermie. Sympa non? Sérieux j'en ai marre. Mon ange où es-tu? Ma vue se brouille et des larmes roulent sur mes joues pâles. C'est une sensation tellement étrange… ça fait des années que je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que ça m'est arrivé. Je relève la tête de mes genoux et je touche de mes doigts une larme en pleine ascension. Elle est aussi cuisante que ma douleur qui est à son comble. Telle brûlante à comparer à mon corps gelé par le froid automnal, je me sens tout à coup très lourd et j'arrive à sentir mes yeux se boursoufler par les larmes. Une fatigue m'envahit et je reprends ma position initiale. Je suis tellement fatiguer…

Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare,

Je suis étranger à ton cœur,

Seulement regarde comme on est seul.

POV Harry

Je défonce littéralement la porte d'entré sans baguette tellement je suis angoissé. Ramener votre mâchoire à leur place initiale, il ne l'a pas fait d'un coup d'épaule à la Arnold Schwarzenegger, c'est de la magie sans baguette reliée aux sentiments Raaa, tu gâche tout là! J'avais réussi à les impressionner pour autre chose que la magie! Tu es beaucoup trop maigrelet. Tu n'arriverais même pas à défoncer une porte sans charnières! Et euh! Faut pas se gêner! C'est qui qui m'a foutu une conscience pareille que je l'avada kedavrise??? Pfft, comment ça on peut pas choisir notre conscience? Fais chier! Bon, c'est pas tout, MAIS IL EST OÙ MON DRACO??? Stresser? Un peu… mais alors là juste un tout petit peu. Il est là! Il ne bouge plus, non, ne me dites pas que… je refuse d'y croire. Je continue ma course effrénée toujours plus vite. À cinq mètres de lui je ralentis jusqu'à me stopper. Malgré le vacarme que j'ai fait et ma respiration saccadée, il ne bouge pas. Je refuse d'y croire…

On a parcouru les chemins,

On a tenu la distance,

Et je te hais de tout mon corps,

Mais je t'adore,

On a parcouru les chemins,

On a souffert en silence,

Et je te hais de tout mon corps,

Mais je t'adore encore.

POV Draco

Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas m'assoupir pour finalement mourir de froid, mais le sommeil ne m'a pas emporté. Même le marchand de sable ne veut pas de moi, une première! Non, c'est un complot, ils sont tous de mèche dans l'histoire! Ça y est, je deviens paranoïaque. J'ai vraiment touché le fond pour qu'il n'y est que la folie qui veuille bien de moi. J'entends des bruits de pas se rapprocher rapidement, mais je refuse obstinément de lever la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de voir personne sauf que celle-ci reste là sans bouger. Agacé, je relève brusquement la tête, arborant mon regard le plus noir et je sens la personne sursauter d'étonnement. Alors j'aperçois Harry et mon visage change du tout au tout en en moins de cinq secondes. Je me relève subitement, chasse la poussière de mes vêtements, remet de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et essuie mes larmes du revers de la main. Après cette petite toilette improvisée, je pose le regard sur mon ange qui semble tombé des nues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Je demande, impassible.

- Euh, je… j'ai entendu un cri… ça va? Demanda le survivant, l'inquiétude perçant dans son regard.

- Oui, j'ai euh… vu une araignée, mentis-je en me traitant mentalement d'idiot à cause dudit mensonge débile.

- Ah… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure? Questionna-t-il.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Répondis-je du tact à tact.

- Je réfléchis… et toi? Demanda-t-il.

- Moi aussi, je réfléchissais, dis-je en ne mentant point.

- Oh… je… ça… ça te dérangerais que je réfléchisse avec toi? C'est que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer… bégaya le brun.

- Bien sûr, dis-je en me rassoyant et en me décalant légèrement pour qu'il puisse avoir de la place.

Il me sourit légèrement en devenant écarlate et s'installe à côté de moi. Il est tellement près que j'en tremble. On regarde tout les deux l'horizon sans jamais ciller. Sa cuisse touche la mienne et son bras effleure à peine le mien, mais moi j'apprécie particulièrement ce contact. Je me sens plus serein à ces côtés et je me botte mentalement le derrière d'avoir voulut le quitter. Plus le temps passe et moins je veux que cet instant se termine. C'est vraiment étonnant ce que le désespoir peut faire. Une minute je veux mourir et l'autre je veux vivre. Le hasard aussi est bizarre. J'ai appelé, encore et encore mon amour, puis, sans mis attendre, il apparaît comme l'ange qu'il est. Je ne s'aurais dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes assit là, mais l'aube est entrain de pointer son nez à l'Est. Soudain, je sens quelque chose m'attrapez la main et seulement à ce moment, j'arrache mes yeux de l'aubes pour voir la main d'Harry dans la mienne. Je croise le regard jade de mon ange et ne le quitte plus. Je ferme ma main dans la sienne et je vois son regard s'embraser. Alors, tout doucement, le cœur battant à la chamade, j'incline légèrement la tête en lui laissant le temps de se défiler, mais il reste immobile. Je suis tellement proche de ces lèvres que j'arrive à sentir son souffle chaud. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'embrasser. C'est environ la seule pensé cohérente qui m'ait été donné d'avoir avant que je m'empare de ces lèvres rose et pulpeuse. Alors tout bon sens me quitte et je sens comme une explosion dans le creux de ma poitrine. Il répond ardemment à mon baiser et passe une main dans mes cheveux soyeux. Pas de doute, je suis ivre de bonheur. C'est une sensation tellement extraordinaire que je n'arrive pas à trouver de mot assez puissant pour la décrire, c'est l'extase totale. Puis, à bout de souffle, je suis obligé de m'arracher de ce bonheur qui est le mien pour respirer. Alors on se regarde longuement sans rien dire. Je le serre fort dans mes bras comme pour vérifier que tout cela est bien réel et il se blottit encore un peu plus sur moi en souriant. Soudain, je souffle la phrase que je n'aurais jamais cru lui dire un jour.

- Je t'aime mon ange.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur, me répondit-il en capturant mes lèvres.

À cet instant l'aube se leva sur l'amour naissant que la nuit avait construit. Ce qui démontre que même dans le noir le plus total, on peut retrouver la lumière.

The end 

Laisser moi une Review!


End file.
